


Drabble: Spring Cleaning.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Execution, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from pervybunny: Spring cleaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Spring Cleaning.

The old joke goes: and then Yuri opened the window.

Simon remembers the way Negri had cleaned house. The last two decades have taught him that the proven way, the old way, is the only secure way.

He likes to think his broom is a little more discerning. Where Negri had disposed of men, Simon merely recycles them. For some, it suffices that they are merely no longer his responsibility. Then there are the others.

The head of Vorhartung Security dies in the public square. Others follow. Some are public, but not all. ImpSec has windows, too. All facing inward.


End file.
